Servers/Masters of War
|forge version = 1.7.10 Latest - 10.13.4.1614 |open to = Everyone |player limit = TBA |gameplay = Immersive / realistic warfare, RP, building, trading, etc |site = |owner = jonnymoomoomoo |opened on = 05/10/2018 |other mods = None }} Hello, and welcome to the Masters of War project wiki Page! Burning Sands is now open! This server focuses on a smaller region of the full LotR map, namely Gondor and Near Harad, and it presents a totally new way to play on the mod, with numerous new mechanics such as Caravan/Ship routes in the place of Fast Travel and a much more involved gameplay style... No more dead/playerless factions, with the few players spread across the world, but everyone involved in one exciting (and recently updated!) area. We offer exciting and realistic gameplay, but of course also with a lot of fun thrown in! We are currently working on an extension to Mevans' "Siege Mod", which will add new, exciting modes never before seen in the community, and numerous other events besides that! We look forward to seeing you on the server! Please join our Discord Server to get updates first! Rules Please follow the below rules at all times, and direct any questions regarding them towards the admin team. If something is unclear, we will explain it, and please report any errors you find. Punishments for rule breaking will vary significantly depending on the rule broken. Minor breakages may result in things such as being teleported a few thousand meters away from your city or being given a small fine. More severe rule breakages may result in inventory wipes, temp bans, data resets, and in extreme cases such as hacking, permanent bans. Anything in italics below is a note/clarification rather than a rule, I suggest you read it though! Throughout I will refer to the 15 Gondor Fiefdoms and Haradrim Groups as “Factions” and Gondor/Harad as “Sides”. General Rules * G1 If a staff member asks you to do something an admin standpoint, this does not apply for faction related matters, you must do it. Chat Rules (also applies to Discord, Facebook, Private Messages, etc) * G2 Please keep the chat conversation at a civil standard, and do not insult each other, especially if you do not know one another well. This includes intentionally aggravating others without being explicitly rude - in this situation both parties will be punished. * G3 Disrespect towards other players, their views, or their beliefs is not acceptable. * G4 Swearing is allowed in moderation, however, should an admin ask you to not use such language you must stop. * G5 English is the default language used in global chat, however, if talking locally you may use any language of your choice. * G6 Do not spam chat (local or global). Typing /roleplay will take you into or out of Local chat. Use /list to see who is in RP mode (or GM1/fly). Travelling & Map We are using an altered map for this server. The map will be identical to the standard LotR mod map, except that the majority of biomes will be replaced with ocean, as in the image. This means you can play with the standard mod with no issues (except that you will see a full map rather than a partial one). * G8 Fast Travelling will be disabled at all times, any other form of teleportation (besides Routes, as below) will also be illegal. * G9 Caravan/Ship Routes - These will allow for instant travel across large distances. All routes will be for use only by one side (Gondor or Harad) and will be appropriately protected by the admins. Travelling in this way is not free though! There will be a pressure plate at the entrance to the route end-point which tells you the cost and a second pressure plate which will test if you have enough coins, then if you have enough it will take them and teleport you (using the new FT screen). A map of routes can be found here, with coordinates of each end-point found here. If you want to take a mount with you through a route, you will need a lead (these can be commonly found in NPC structures). You should put the lead on your mount and then slowly walk towards the pressure plate. The lead will glitch through the wall but will remain intact provided you don’t sprint too fast. If the lead is still intact when you stand on the pressure plate, your horse will go with you. * G10 Creating new Routes - You may create 1 additional route per Town/City (see rule B9). You will then need to chat to staff about where you would like to build a route between (all routes must be between 2 accepted builds, and must not bypass any builds). We will then tell you where the endpoints will be and you will need to build a camp/ship there, and pay 5000-10000 coins, depending on length, for us to make the route. We’ll give full details of where you can/can’t get a route when you request one. * G11 Being in the Overworld or Nether is not permitted under any circumstances. If you spawn in the overworld, please contact an admin and they will get you into Middle-Earth. Banned features * G12 Alting* is illegal. Players found to be alting will be punished on all accounts. * G13 Any mod which gives you an unfair advantage, such as x-ray, player locators/radar, any sort of fly hacks or other cheating mods is illegal. A list of legal mods can be found here, if you are using a mod that isn’t on the list, please tell an admin so that we may check it’s legality and add it to the list. If you are found to be using a mod with minor illegal features (cave mode etc), well will tell you and you will have a chance to remove it, but serious hacks (x-ray, fly, etc) will result in an immediate permanent ban. We also have a Technic Modpack with only legal mods, which can be found here isn’t working atm, I will link it later when fixed. * G14 Since the map will be reduced to a small region, possession or use of items which are non-craftable using things found within the map will be illegal unless admin-approved. This includes items bought from wandering traders. In addition, if you find a CT not belonging to Gondor, Harad or Khand/Rhudel, please inform us. Ownership of such CTs is illegal. Rhudel/Khand Firepots and Fire of Khamûl are both illegal for all players. Use of Rhinos is also illegal. Also ownerships and especially use of Orc bombs is illegal. *Using secondary accounts on the server. Builds, Factions and Roleplay Griefing and Builds * B1 Bannering anything in enemy land is illegal. This includes NPC structures and anything that you build. (see this map for what is allied/enemy land) * B2 You are allowed to damage/dismantle unbannered structures built within allied/neutral land and remove items from chests etc. HOWEVER, you may not banner anything in/around the structure or create traps etc. * B3 If you wish to banner NPC structures, please use alignment protection. You may only use player-specific protection if you have made significant changes to the NPC structure. * B4 Griefing any enemy builds (building anything within 200m of the build, or anything significant within 1000m) and excessive world griefing of enemy lands is illegal. Griefing a few NPC structures is fine, but don’t overdo it. * B5 If you wish to build in a lore location / build a lore build, you must gain permission from admins to do so. * B6 Building within 1000 blocks of a Route end-point without admin permission is illegal. We will only give permission if there is a very good reason for needing to build there (such as a build’s lore location being within this range, although you need permission to build lore builds anyway) * B7 Building bannered holes/traps anywhere in the world is illegal; as is attempting to trap players within claims. If you get stuck in a bannered area, we suggest you log off and contact staff, then log back on when staff are available to help (unless you are in PvP, do not log off in that case). To reiterate: if you wish to make traps, they must be unbannered. * B8 We strongly encourage you to put looks above defendability in your builds, while the use of mounts to enter builds will be legal, spiders will not exist within the map, and neither will Rohan horses with large jump stats, thus you will not need to build horrible looking vertical walls around your builds. Builds must have moderately lore accurate entrances, e.g. a 1m wide bridge over a lava/quagmire moat would not be a legal entrance to Pelargir (or any other build for that matter). * B9 All builds will be classed as either “Player builds” or “Faction Builds”. Initially, all builds will be classed as player builds. For a build to become a Faction build, the build owner must contact admins - at least 2, not in your faction - and get it approved as one of the build types in the table below (builds can be “upgraded” to a larger type, but they will need to be approved again). If you’re building a build with lore, please stick roughly to the lore - no Minas Anors with only 1 wall etc - speak to an admin for details. Once a build becomes a faction build, you cannot change to back to being a player build. Faction builds will gain a number of bonuses: we will spawn traders and captains in your market/Blacksmith/barracks/etc; Towns/Cities will be able to make 1 route - this can be done at any time after the build is accepted (see G10); all faction builds will claim land, larger build types will get more (see WX), and you will not be able to partake in wars without faction builds. *Note on housing: Houses cannot be identical to each other. While multiple designs would be preferable, slight changes in material or design between houses is necessary. We do not want copy-pasted buildings. **Towns require only buildings in the required column; Cities and Capitals, in addition, require all recommended buildings marked ©, and a total of at least 6 points from other recommended buildings. * B10 All faction builds must have one official owner. This will usually be the builder unless agreed otherwise. Build ownership may only be changed with permission of the current build owner, although if a lore build owner is totally unresponsive for over 2 weeks (and hasn’t sent a message before to say why and how long they will be gone), faction leaders may request for ownership to be transferred to another player. Non-lore player builds will not be transferred like this. Also, if the build owner of a faction build moves faction or leaves, they should appoint another member of their faction to own the build. If they fail to do so, ownership will pass to the faction leader. * B11 You can request fly for building, however, this must ONLY be used for building. We will regularly check up on anyone we give fly to, and if you are doing anything besides building with fly (this includes travelling, breaking trees, etc) you will be banned from use of it again. All players with fly must land and remove their flight (by relogging) if the only admin online is about to leave or has left. * B12 You can also request World Edit (which admins will use) for your builds. However, you may ONLY request this for landscaping/terraforming. No requests for underground caves, we’re in Gondor/Harad, not the Misty Mountains. * B13 Builders will be able to request some help with acquiring blocks to build with. If you wish to apply for building blocks, please contact an admin with evidence of either planning the build in Single Player or with images of the started build (we won’t give blocks to random people who have not even started anything). You will receive up to 1 double-chest worth of blocks of your choice (within reason, if you request inappropriate things, we will just leave a gap in the chest). We will also refill the chest once you have used the blocks provided on the build for which they were given. * B14 It will also be possible to exchange some blocks for other unobtainable blocks. Stone (NOT cobblestone) may be exchanged for other types of stone (e.g. Sarngaran) and Bricks may be exchanged for other types of Bricks. As above, this should be used purely for the purpose of building and making your build look good. Factions and Alignment * B15 Upon joining the server, in order to leave spawn you will be required to select a faction (see spawn or Discord for a list). It is possible to switch factions, however, if you switch sides (from Harad to Gondor, or vice versa) you will lose all alignment, achievements, etc - you may take one inventory worth (no pouches) of building materials with you, but nothing else. Switching like this should be considered as a total restart. No penalty shall apply for switching within Gondor or within Harad, however, you should contact an admin if you do this, so that we can correct your title. * B16 You can only have positive alignment with your allies! (Gondor OR Near Harad + Khand) Roles and Role Play * B17 Initially no one will start as a faction leader - to claim leadership of a faction you need to have an accepted city in that faction’s land and support of at least ¼ of your faction’s players. If another player wishes to contest this leadership, they must also have an accepted city and may then declare a civil war. * B18 Faction leaders are expected to lead and organise their faction. In particular, this means they should name players to important roles, such as Second-in-Command, and aid in the organisation of things like building throughout the faction. However, they should not attempt to force people out of their builds or the faction generally - if players join your faction that you do not wish to work with, simply avoid communicating with them and leave them to build player builds etc of their own. If you have a strong hold upon the faction we won’t hand out rights to build at lore locations etc to random people who join, and if someone goes inactive after starting a lore build, you can transfer ownership (see B10). * B19 If you own a Fortress/Town/City, you will be considered a “Lord”. It is up to you whether you support the Faction Leader, remain independent, or oppose the faction leader and declare a civil war against them, although be warned that even if you do not support your faction leader, it will be possible for your build to be sieged in any wars against your faction - outsiders will not be able to tell an independent city from a city supporting the faction leader! * B20 You should pick an appropriate name for your RP character (e.g. Eldacar), which will be displayed in place of your IGN in in-game chat. You can select a name using /nick name. * B21 All Faction Leaders, Lords and up to 3 other high ranking players (selected by the leader) will be eligible to have a custom tag. If you would like one please contact an admin. In some circumstances (such as during rebellions), we may give an entire group of players an altered title, so that they may be differentiated from the rest of their faction. * B22 You may rename your weapons etc to appropriate RP names (e.g. Fist of Gondor), any people repeatedly renaming their weapons to inappropriate names (e.g. Big Noob) will simply have the named weapons removed from their inventory, and if we are feeling generous replaced with unnamed ones. * B23 RP weapons will simply be normal weapons created by you to which we will add coloured names and a lore description of your choice (within reason). They will not be unobtainable items and they will not have soulbound or any other additional bonuses. Each faction leader will be allowed to gain 1 RP weapon (if you lose it, you don’t get a second one), and any players can earn them through RPing well and through winning events. PvP / Combat Rules We will use a mod which gives a message in chat if you are in combat, and a second message when you are no longer in combat. Also, you will respawn in your bed from any distance, so we recommend sleeping in your own build before engaging in PvP. People in fly will be protected from all PvP. * P1 If you are in combat, you must not log off. * P2 Do not engage in PvP within 2 minutes of logging on and do not engage in PvP against people who have logged on within the last 2 minutes. * P3 You may NOT use any gear that you can get your hands on! You may use your side’s “base gear” (Gondorian/Umbarric), and any gear from your faction, but not gear from any other faction. You must, however, wear your faction’s helmet at all times (or no helmet, of course). A full list of which gear each faction can use can be found here. Some Faction Leaders may be given a slightly extended choice, although this will not include anything with an advantage in PvP. * P4 Since you can only use your own faction gear, it will be possible to exchange FULL SETS of maxed enemy faction gear for coins (as in give an admin the gear, which they will then delete, and we will give you coins). Only maxed enemy gear may be exchanged, and only full sets of gear (armour AND weapons) may be exchanged. Weapons may be exchanged for 50 coins per maxed PvP-modifier (Legendary, Swift or Long (or Hulking on Pikes only), Enduring/Blessed do not count), and armour may be exchanged for 50 coins per maxed PvP-modifier (Steadfast/Tough (whatever gets it to max protection) or Eölean). Scrolls etc may not be traded. * P5 Use of any brews is illegal. Carrying brews with you will result in them being removed from your inventory, and if repeated, total inventory wipes. * P6 PvPing at/around Route end-points is illegal. Do not attack someone who has arrived via a route for 2 minutes, and do not attack players within 2 minutes of you arriving in a location using a route. Also, if you are engaged in PvP, you must not attempt to run away using a route. You may only use Routes when not in PvP, this includes entering the route end-point structure - do not hide in there! * P7 When not at sieges/battles you may only have at most 4 hired NPCs with you. Mounted NPCs count as double. * P8 If you kill player(s) in enemy builds, you should leave the build within a reasonable time (15 mins max) after killing the player(s). Do not repeatedly spawn-kill players. War Rules The Civil War rules can be found at the bottom of this section, please don’t ignore them if you are involved in a civil war! Declaration and Terms * W1 Declaration - Wars of any sort may be declared by faction leaders only, and this must be done publically (and the admins must be informed when it occurs). Your faction - and the faction you declare against - must have at least 2 accepted Faction Builds. If you have changed your builds since they were first accepted (in particular regarding defences) they may need to be re-approved. * W2 After declaration has occurred, both sides must agree on any changes they wish to make to the standard war terms (see below). If you are unable to agree, standard war rules will apply throughout the war. Both sides must also name a list of allied factions taking part in the war, also either side may declare against any other faction to force them into the war against them (see italics). You cannot add additional factions later without a good reason why they weren’t included initially. This should be confirmed with each faction leader individually. For example, Anórien may declare war upon the Coast Southrons, however in order to reach their land they must fight through Harnedor, so they may wish to also declare against Harnedor to force them into the war * W3 Standard Terms: ** All other rules must be followed at all times. ** Mounts may be used throughout the war. ** The unit limit is increased to 10 during battles - the attackers will have a captain spawned at their siege camp so that they may hire units. (Mounted units still count as 2) ** During sieges players will start with 5 lives. * W4 A war will consist of a series of Sieges, Ship Battles, and Skirmishes. Sieges and Ship Battles have rules below, and a Skirmish is any fighting that happens as part of the war outside of these two. Skirmishes will not be administered beyond the standard PvP rules. * W5 Through these, you will fight to enlarge your region and shrink your enemy’s upon the war map by winning sieges and ship battles. Sieges * W6 You may only declare sieges against builds you can reach without travelling through enemy land (unless the only enemy land you are travelling to is that of the build you are attacking or lightly shaded enemy land with no builds protecting it) - see this map. In addition, in order to cross rivers, there must be a bridge or similar at the time of siege declaration. you cannot banner anything, including bridges, in enemy land * W7 Sieges must be declared publicly, and may only be declared against an accepted faction build. You cannot siege player builds. The attackers in the siege must be lead by the player that declares the siege, the attacking leader. The defending leader will be the build owner of the build that is under attack. * W8 The attacking leader and defending leader should attempt to agree upon a time for the siege. If you are unable to find a time that works within a week of declaration, speak to Jonny and he’ll sort out a “fair” time. Be warned that you will be punished if you repeatedly lie about your availability. * W9 Before a siege begins, the attackers may build a siege camp. They may place 1 Gold banner at this camp, and we will spawn in a captain for the attackers to hire troops from here. This camp must be removed regardless of the outcome of the siege after the siege has occurred. * W10 An admin MUST be online for a siege to begin. All admins will be well instructed of the format and rules of sieges and will be unbiased. * W11 Before a siege begins, all players must travel to the build at which the siege is occurring - we will NOT tp players to the build, you need to get there yourself. * W12 Just before a siege begins, an admin will start a /siege_play something similar... tbc siege - this will not work as normal siege_play sieges do, you cannot join if you are far away and you will not be given gear. Everyone participating in the siege must join this, and you will be sent to a “waiting area” when you do. When the siege begins you will return to where you were when you typed /siege_play and will have 5 lives - for all future lives you will spawn at the designated spawnpoint of your side and will keep your inventory until you run out of lives. The aim of the siege for attackers is to either make all defenders run out of lives or to take all of the capture points - A map showing the location of the capture points will be sent to you before the siege begins. These points can be captured by simply standing near to the point. A message will show in chat when a point is captured and the next gate will be opened/damaged when you capture the previous point. The aim for defenders is to either make all attackers run out of lives or to defend a capture point for 30 minutes (this will reset each time a point is captured). Important note for defenders (and attackers): during sieges you will NOT be able to open or close any doors (or interact with any other block), and you must be in a location that is possible to reach when you join the siege. * W13 While you have more than ½ of your lives remaining, you can type /surrender to leave. Your armour will drop if you do this, and you will be unable to rejoin the siege. Players joining late will get a number of lives equal to the average of all players remaining in the siege. If you run out of lives, you will be sent to a “viewing zone”, we suggest that you stay there until the siege ends. Do NOT attempt to rejoin the siege if you run out of lives. * W14 After a siege ends, everyone will again be sent back to where they first joined. There will then be a 10 minute PvP free period to allow the losing side to leave the area, however, after that normal PvP rules will resume. * W15 If a siege is won by the attackers, the attacking leader should make a fellowship which contains all the attackers, and the banner owner of the build. They are then required to add this fellowship to all main banners covering the build (anything other than player rooms/houses). The attacking leader will then be considered the owner of the build for war purposes, and the map will be altered to reflect this. The attackers can then make camps etc outside the build’s walls, and the original owner may continue building etc, although they should not attempt to alter anything built as above outside the walls. Ship Battles * W16 There are three types of Ship Battles: Ship v Ship, Ship v Land and Ship v Build. These will only occur when a faction declares a siege against an enemy build which they can reach by sea, but not land - you can’t just have random ship battles! First, if the defending faction has ships too, there will be a ship v ship battle; then the attackers can choose to either do a Ship v Land battle followed by a normal land siege or alternatively they can choose to do a Ship v Build battle if the build is on the coast. Of course, if the attackers lose at any stage they will need to start from scratch, and if the defenders have no fleet, the Ship v Ship stage is skipped. * W17 For any sort of ship battle, you (unsurprisingly) need to have accepted ships. For a ship to be accepted it needs to look sensible, that means a sensible shape and size - no platforms! Also, it must be possible to climb onto the ship from the ocean (you also can’t block this intentionally during battles). Accepted ships will get a sign saying they are accepted which will contain an ID number, date of approval, approver (as with builds this must not be an admin in your faction) and Player Capacity. Boats being used for routes cannot be used for war. * W18 The Player Capacity of a ship is determined by its size, number of cabins, etc. This will determine how many players can travel in the ship to battles. As in sieges, there is also a limit of 10 NPCs per player, and here mounted units are not allowed at all. * W19 Ships will be unbannered, and griefing any of them during any battles is legal. * W20 Ship v Ship - agreeing time/date will work the same as for sieges. In addition, at least 24 hours before the siege is due to start, you must inform admins which ships are taking part (with permission from the build owner(s) where the ships are). These will then be copied to the battle location. Then, anyone who wishes to partake in the battle must go to the original location of the boat they wish to travel on. Shortly before the battle begins, everyone will be tped to their respective boats, please remain on the boat you are tped to until the battle begins. * W21 A Ship v Ship battle will end when everyone on one side runs out of lives or surrenders (this works as in sieges - you may only surrender if you have at least half your lives remaining). If you surrender, you may retain the ship you are assigned to. Otherwise, the winners may choose what to do with the enemy ships - they may either take the ships in their current condition or sink them. Damaged ships may need to be fixed or in extreme cases may not be taken. In either case, the ships will be deleted from their original location. * W22 Ship v Land - time/date (inc. declaring ships) same as for ship v ship. Attackers should again go to their boats, and defenders should travel to the location of the battle (which you will be told by admins). As above attackers should remain on their ships, and defenders may build simple barricades (no traps etc) which must be accepted by admins. * W23 A Ship v Land battle will end when all players on one side run out of lives or surrender. In order for the defenders to take ships and either sink or capture them in this battle type, they must board the ships before the battle ends and place a banner on the ship’s deck (placed on a normal block, don’t try to banner protect the ship!), this banner must be in place when the siege ends. Also, as above, surrendering will result in you retaining your ship. * W24 Ship v Build - time/date (inc. declaring ships) same as for others. Attackers should again go to their boats, and defenders should go to the build under attack. The battle will then proceed exactly as a siege does, except with the attackers spawning in their boats. The capturing of enemy boats will work as in Ship v Land battles. If the attackers win, the same will happen as after a siege is won by attackers. End of War * W25 A war will end simply when it is agreed by the faction leaders of either side that it will end. What the conditions of ending are is totally up to the faction leaders, but may include: a fee to be paid, in coins or other items; banners for a build(s) totally transferred to an enemy player; one side fighting for the other in future wars; etc. * W26 Once a war has ended that you were involved in, you will not be able to declare a new war for 1 month. Civil Wars These have a few alterations to the above war rules, the bracketed rule is the one that is changed: * W27 (W1) To declare a civil war you must be a Lord - if you have more than one accepted Fortress/Town/City, you must name one the “rebellion capital” - and of course, you may only declare against a player that has claimed leadership of the faction. * W28 (W25) Civil wars will automatically end if one side controls all accepted Fortresses/Towns/Cities of their enemy. However, a rebel leader will become the official leader when they control all Towns/Cities since the old leader will have no capital at this point. If the old leader wishes to continue fighting, they will then be considered the rebel. * W29 (W25) If one side loses all of their Fortresses/Towns/Cities, then they are expected to either submit to their opponent’s leadership, or move faction. Factions & Builds |} Resource Pack Here on Burning Sands we recommend the use of our custom resource pack. When you first join the server, you will be prompted to install it - if you somehow encounter difficulties installing this you can disable it from the multiplayer-server-list menu. Just click on our server, hit edit and disable 'Server Resource Packs'. You can also manually download it and put it in your .Minecraft/resourcepacks folder here. If you do this please disable the server trying to install it for you as above. Staff Category:Servers